


Meddling

by faithseed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Matchmaker Tony Stark, Matchmaking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Steve, Tony, and Reader are on a mission together and while it’s a difficult one, Tony tries to get the two to confess their feelings to one another.(requested by anon on tumblr)





	Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story that's taken me way too long to do and I'm so sorry to the person who requested it. I just had so much to do and I really hope this turned out how they wanted it.

“You said he’d be here?” 

Steve sighed, looking around the area. The two of you were standing on the rooftop, waiting for Tony to arrive so you could get started. It had already been about ten minutes since you arrived and you were growing increasingly frustrated. “Yeah, we can't do this without him.” He pressed against his ear piece. “Tony, are you there?”

You listened to your own piece, waiting for a response. Eventually a crackle tickled your ear and Tony’s voice echoed. “ _ Yeah, keep your pants on. I’m on my way. _ ”

As the Iron Man suit drew closer, you rolled your eyes and made your way to the door leading inside the building. Steve hurried after you, grabbing your arm and pulling you back. You would have fought him if he were anyone else, but not Steve. You couldn’t bring yourself to do that to him. Tony was beside you instantly and the three of you stealthily moved down the stairs, weapons raised and minds alert. 

Steve hated you using a gun, but you promised not to use it with the intent to kill, only to maim. He didn’t like your joke very much, but never said a word as you just laughed. Upon entering the building, you could clearly hear the voices of people in the rooms, shouting in a different language. Italian. 

You narrowed your eyes and glanced at the two men beside you. “Really? Did we decide to hit the Italian mob?” You whispered in annoyance. 

Tony shushed you as you reached the bottom of the stairs. Stark took the lead of checking the hallways, signaling the coast was clear and moving on. You tried to split up as the area divided into three paths, yet Steve stopped you once again.    


“Wait, Y/N. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He kept his voice low, tone solemn. “We shouldn’t separate like this. Not when we don’t know how many people are here.” 

You watched him, confused as to why he stopped you when Tony was thinking the same thing. “Steve, I think I can handle this. I’ll meet up with you guys when I’m done, promise.” You shrugged him off and sent him one last smile before taking off down the hall. 

The room you entered was devoid of a single soul and it unnerved you. The feeling you got was heavy and almost made you feel anxious was you walked through with cautious eyes. You thought maybe you just got lucky and your side of the building was just vacant and the other two had to deal with them. Yet, you were sure you heard voices this way. 

“So, you two.” Tony spoke in your ear and you jumped slightly. “What are your plans after this?” 

Steve chuckled lightly and you smiled at that. It was cute and exactly what you needed at the moment to calm your nerves. “Are you asking us out on a date, Tony?”

“Not at all. In fact,” says Tony, laughing and you could just envision the smirk he had. “I was thinking you two should go out for a drink. I’d join you, but Pepper and I already have plans.”

The moment he spoke you knew what he was up to. It wasn’t like you ever told anyone about your crush on Captain America, but you never thought anyone would find out. You did a pretty damn good job at hiding your feelings. And it wasn’t like Steve liked you, right? 

“Thanks for that,” Steve responded while you were too busy mentally thralling the man. “But I think we are capable of making plans on our own.” 

A door slammed behind you and your turned quickly, heart racing as the noise echoed off the walls. One of them tried to get your attention over the ear pierce, but you couldn’t focus on that. You could only focus on the underlying dread filling your veins as you took careful steps forward, prepared for anything. 

Movement to the left caught your eye and you turned, only to find no one there. The sound of footsteps behind you caused you to spin quickly and the sudden realization that you were surrounded hit you. 

“Boys, I think I chose the wrong hallway.” 

Gunfire rang in your ears and you ran away to find cover, dodging bullets and diving behind a pillar. Steve was screaming in your ear, but you couldn’t respond to his fearful voice as you fired your gun. The amount of people that filled the room was surprising but then again you already knew this. You had heard them talking, and yet there were still too many of them. 

Still, you aimed your gun, prepared to shoot the guy who was shouting orders to the others. One of the guys was too quick and hit you with the base of his gun. Pain instantly shot through your head and darkness pulled you to lose consciousness. The last thing you saw was Stark and Steve kicking in the door.

\--------

When you came too the first thing you felt was the throbbing headache. You opened your eyes and you saw Steve sleeping in an armchair next to your bed. A forgotten cup of coffee next to him. Tony cleared his voice from across the room and your eyes quickly darted to him.”Y/N, how are you feeling? I bet that lump hurts.” He said with a pitiful smile.  “You gave us quite the scare. Cap was worried he was going to lose you.”

“Yeah, no kidding…” You say, touching your hand to the bandage on your head. At least they hadn’t shot you. They probably wanted to torture you for information. The thought made you shudder. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen.. I thought I could do it.” Your response was somber with a ting of regret. 

“I’ll go get you some pain pills. And don’t worry, it's not your fault. It could have happened to any of us. But you know, you really should talk to Cap. He really likes you.” He smirked with a playful wink before walking towards the door, “Oh, and I'm glad you're alright.” He smiled, tapping Steve’s shoulder before leaving. 

The tap had awoken Steve from his nap and he jumped up when he saw that you were awake. “Y/N! How are you feeling?” He sat next to you on the bed and his warm, strong hands caressed your face.  

His touch and remembering Tony’s words from before made your cheeks burn intensely. You couldn't help but long for him. Shifting up from the bed, you reached and pulled his face to you and pressed your lips to his. 

After a second of shock, Cap relaxed and then kissed back with the same longing intensity that you'd felt. You pulled back after a few long moments, both of you breathing slightly heavily. 

“Wow…” he said, a huge grin on his face. “Thanks.” You both laughed. 

By now you were remembering the throbbing in your head but you still smiled at him, his taste still fresh in your mouth. “Do you want to go out for drinks?” You asked, grinning like you'd told a joke. 

“When you get better I'll take you out for as many drinks as you want.” He chuckled and leaned in to kiss your forehead, arms wrapped around you. You felt safe in his arms and you never wanted to leave them.


End file.
